fanon_funhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon Funhouse Wikia:Chat/Logs/10 Jul 2016
00:28:00 CBOT Iced Botte: Logging... 00:28:01 CBOT Iced Botte: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 00:28:09 CBOT Iced Botte: Lapis Lazubot v1.8: Swear checking: null. Commands: null. 00:28:15 CBOT Iced Botte: Well, could be better. 00:28:17 CBOT Iced Botte: Hello there Iced Botte! 00:28:26 CBOT Iced Botte: http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/messaging/images/1/19/Avatar.jpg 00:28:56 CHAT Zynethyst: !log 00:28:56 CBOT Iced Botte: Logging... 00:28:58 CBOT Iced Botte: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 00:29:00 CHAT Zynethyst: !ping 00:29:03 CHAT Zynethyst: !ping 00:29:08 CBOT Iced Botte: Pong! CBOT 0 00:29:10 CBOT Iced Botte: Pong! CBOT 0 00:29:13 CBOT Iced Botte: Booting up! 00:29:17 CHAT Zynethyst: !ping 00:29:18 CBOT Iced Botte: Pong! CBOT 2.658 00:29:20 CHAT Zynethyst: !ping 00:29:21 CBOT Iced Botte: Pong! CBOT 2.677 00:29:21 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: !sue 00:29:54 CHAT Zynethyst: !memes 00:29:54 CBOT Iced Botte: c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 00:29:58 CHAT Zynethyst: o ok 00:29:59 CHAT Zynethyst: !log 00:30:00 CBOT Iced Botte: Logging... 00:30:01 CBOT Iced Botte: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 8 messages logged. 00:30:25 CHAT Zynethyst: !hello 00:30:25 CBOT Iced Botte: Hello,my creator! 00:30:31 CHAT Zynethyst: o 00:30:40 CHAT Zynethyst: !goodbye 00:30:43 CHAT Zynethyst: !bye 00:30:43 CBOT Iced Botte: Goodbye,my creator. 00:32:04 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: LET ME GO 00:32:07 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: AND I WILL RUN 00:37:01 CHAT Zynethyst: o 00:47:57 CBOT Iced Botte: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 00:48:27 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: LOL 00:48:27 CBOT Iced Botte: GleamingAmethyst, please don't abuse caps! 00:48:38 CHAT GleamingAmethyst: LOL 00:49:13 CHAT Zynethyst: !disable 00:49:17 CHAT Zynethyst: !on 00:49:21 CBOT Iced Botte: Swear checking disabled. 01:07:57 CBOT Iced Botte: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 01:08:45 JOIN Falling Stars has joined Fanon Café! 01:08:55 CHAT Falling Stars: hi 01:09:01 CHAT Falling Stars: dead chat? 01:09:30 QUIT Falling Stars has left the Fanon Café, and forgot to pay for their coffee too. 01:15:11 JOIN SavagePowerHour has joined Fanon Café! 01:15:56 QUIT SavagePowerHour has left the Fanon Café, and forgot to pay for their coffee too. 01:27:57 CBOT Iced Botte: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 01:47:57 CBOT Iced Botte: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 02:07:57 CBOT Iced Botte: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 02:27:57 CBOT Iced Botte: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 02:47:57 CBOT Iced Botte: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 02:55:52 CBOT Iced Botte: Agh. 02:55:56 CBOT Iced Botte: I'm leaving. 02:55:58 CBOT Iced Botte: Logging... 02:55:59 CBOT Iced Botte: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 02:56:00 CBOT Iced Botte: blissed off 2016 04 23